


When Arrows Fly

by agynesschap



Category: Brave (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A very unlikely AU, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Mahal take the wheel, Oh My God, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agynesschap/pseuds/agynesschap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo just wanted to enjoy his peace. Merida thought that there are other ways to enjoy one's peace. I fail in summaries *bow* One shot (maybe?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Arrows Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I might change some tags if I will continue this, though I may not. :))

“Cousin, I swear you are like gran,” Merida huffed and worked her bright, curly, flaming, red hair into a ponytail. “Come on, it will be fun!” “What fun is it when you have to go chasing after a stag, lost in the middle of nowhere with the probability of being in danger here!” Bilbo meant to growl out his last words to sound authoritative, but instead it came out into a high pitched squeek. Gods kill me now, he thought despairingly. They were circling for what seemed like hours in an unknown forest. With Angus in tow, and Merida trying to evoke fun where none would be found, Bilbo felt that staying in Dunbroch for Summer was not the brightest idea.  
Although Bilbo was 5 years younger than his cousin, the princess of Dunbroch, the only daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor, Merida was acting like a rash child who just knew how to walk and had no idea how to stop whilst Bilbo had to keep her in a leash (figuratively) to stop her when things go a bit out of control. The last time he went out with Merida to hunt turned out to be a disaster (one torned tunic, a sprained ankle, severe allergic reactions after 3 hours of riding Angus and three almost irreparable fingers). The guards were scolded by a frantic Elinor after failing to go with them and for this day's hunt, Elinor made sure that the guards were with them. But Bilbo knew that she would find her way out of the guards' prying eyes. Poor guards, they would probably face the brunt of Aunt Elinor this time. Though that doesn't mean they won't receive another round of scolding.  
“This is the last time I'm visiting Dunbroch!” he muttered under his breath while trying to dismount Angus. “And this is the last time you'll say that hunts with me are no fun!” Merida was eyeing the vast amount of trees around them. “The guards are boring. They never let you have a go at bringing down something. They always try to be manly, but others just trip off their boots and fall flat face first on the dirt.”  
The stag that they have spotted over 2 hours ago leapt into the thick growth of the forest. Having led the guards to believe that the stag went the other way around, Merida quickly escaped and made chase for the stag. Bilbo had no objection as he was riding with Merida. He never had a horse and this was partly because of his allergies, and partly because He much preferred to walk rather than ride and have a sore back after. They were on the tail of the stag, Angus leaping gracefully over the fallen trunks and mossed rocks on the way. The growth of the forest seemed to get thicker and thicker as they went in deeper into the woods. All was going well, Bilbo had to take the reins as Merida prepared to shoot at their prey (Bilbo may not have a steed but he knew how to ride one), and Merida shot at their target. Her shot was true, Bilbo could see that as the stag halted its attempt to escape abruptly and fall to the ground unmoving. Bilbo had to give her a pat, they were a bit far from the stag. Merida let out a boisterous laugh. “Told you I was the best archer here around!” “I'll give you that.” But as they went near their fallen prey, they were perplexed. The carcass was nowhere to be found. “It was right there! I saw it fell! You saw it fell, too!” She was flustered with the happening. “I know I hit it! Right on the chest!” Bilbo dismounted off Angus while sneezing. He searched through the bushes and logs and ferns that were gracing the forest floor. “I can't see it! Neither your arrow!” Merida frowned and quickly trotted beside her cousin with Angus looking a bit uneasy. “Confound this!” She dismounted and made to look around. Only then did Merida noticed that she was not familiar with her surroundings anymore. “This isn't anywhere near the Stones,” she whispered and was already surveying the forest around them. “I'm glad you noticed, o princess. We passed the Stones after chasing the stag into the forest if you haven't noticed.” “Well stop being miserable Great Gran, the sooner we look around this area, the sooner we'll know where we are.” They decided to leave the mystery of the missing stag and went on to inspect the forest. It was dark here, cold and damp, even though they were well into the Summer season. The air was heavy, the forest canopy gave almost no light, and they were left to trust what their eyesight could offer. And strange enough, they just noticed, they could here no creature stirring. Not even a single bird was singing. An eerie silence. The trees even refused to rustle their leaves. This was an ominous place. “Oh, why did you just have to chase that stag!” “It was game! Good decoration to put up the halls, too,” They truged uneasily through the forest, Merida on alert and was gripping her bow too tight it might break into pieces. Bilbo just cowered behind her, the age difference now shown by their respective owners. “I have a bad feeling about this,” he clinged on to her skirt and looked around frantically. Even Angus was neighing nervously. “The woods where I found that witch wasn't even this eerie.” “You've met a wi-?” “Shh! I hear something!” His question was cut off when a slight rustling of the undergrowth was heard. Merida began to pull off an arrow and started to string it. What happened next was quete perplexing and unexpected. Something gold was running in front of them followed by what looked like an auburn mane. Merida, thinking this was another game, shot, but she missed. She made to take another arrow but was stopped shortly after narrowly dodging an arrow going to their direction. She had to yank Bilbo and push her to the damp, mossy ground. “Lie down!” She hissed, and Bilbo had to obey. He was already shivering and was praying fervently to the gods that he live to see another day. Another arrow was flying to her direction, and she managed to dodge it, more aware of the danger this time. Merida tensed, strung another arrow and waited for it to come out. When she saw something yellow move from the corner of her eyes, she quickly calculated the odds of to what direction it may head. She was facing East, if the light that barely went through the canopy was sign enough. It was now sunset she reckoned. With a deep breath, she quickly shot the arrow to the north. And it hit something, and it fell down with a thud and groan. “Come on!” She pulled Bilbo up and hurriedly made him climb Angus. Merida effortlessly jumped onto Angus and was ushering him forward. From behind, they could hear battle cries and the loud thumping of heavy feet on the ground as whatever it was making the sounds were going after them. Or, whatever they were. Oh no. Last time Bilbo checked, they were out to hunt, not to be hunted. Arrows were now flying past them. Merida barely managed to evade an incoming volley of arrows. They were twisting through the large trunks of the forest. “Hya!” She urged Angus to go faster. She had no idea where she was going but they needed to get out of whatever trouble they are in now. She was just evading and going, and evading and going. Their oppressors were furiosly sending volley after volley of arrows. They were quick, and Merida smiled at the prospect of her being taught how to keep on hitting so fast. They were passing a good deal of moss covered trunks, fallen trees and a lot of ferns and bushes. A few more strides and animals were scurrying off their path. The air seemed lighter too and somehow the forest lightened as they rode on. She swore she saw the stag she felled as they passed by, but decided not to mention it. Clearly, they were being hunted just as much as they hunted down that stag. Shame, they would have to go another hunt. If mother will even allow another, she thought and groaned at the prospect of having another earful from her. “Hey, I see a clearing!” Bilbo exclaimed, and true enough, they were coming at last to the edge of the forest. “The Stones,” Merida sighed, and hoped surged within her. After a few moments, they were out of whatever water they were in. Bilbo didn't spare a look back, instead, he clung further on to Angus' mane and tried to breathe normally as the camp they set up before hunting came in sight. “Haha! Now that was fun!” Merida exclaimed. Bilbo just groaned, and wished to be back at the Shire.

Back at the forest, an injured prince was lying down on the floor. He was being tended to by a healer, letting him drink a something unpleasant to smell as he carefully managed to yank the arrow embedded deep in his right shoulder. His unit gave chase to the offenders, but moments later, they came back and were panting loudly. “They escaped,” “We couldn't go after them, not when they passed through the Stones,” Two guards were growling, fury and disappointment in their tone. “Let them be, we need to get his highness back to camp where he might rest!” a guttural voice coming from a vicious looking person, with tattoos covering his head and knuckles, also infuriated by the ambush that happened a few moments ago. “We'll he be alright?” sick with concern, a dark haired boy asked the healer. “He will be, the arrow's not poisoned, as I feared it might be” answered the healer, who was dressing the wound. He let out a big sigh, as if he was holding his breath all along. The blond prince was still unconscious from the foul concoction that the healer made him drink to make the proccess of yanking the arrow out smoothly without further protests. Quickly, the guards made a makeshift stretcher and carefully put the injured prince on it and hoisting the stretcher high, made way for their camp quickly. The dark haired boy never left his brother's side. “Thorin will not like this,” Dwalin muttered darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> I just made those stone henges thingy a reference for Merida and a sign that they were near home. I don't really know what they call it, so I just called it the Stones :D
> 
> Please forgive me. I am not a skilled writer, but this just popped and I.just.had.to.write.this.down.  
> T^T


End file.
